Les Liens du Sang
by SydneyB
Summary: Alors que Sarah n'a pas survécue à l'affrontement avec Chase Collins et que Caleb est accablé par le chagrin, une fille étrange vient préparer ces examens d'entrée à l'université dans leur lycée. Qui est-elle ?
1. Prologue

Résumé du film :

Résumé du film : 

Alors que la fête étudiante du lycée Spenser bat son plein, Caleb et ses trois amis ont d'autres loisirs. Descendants des familles qui fondèrent la ville à l'époque des sorcières de Salem, ils expérimentent les pouvoirs magiques dont ils ont hérité en secret. Lorsque, au petit matin, on découvre le corps d'un étudiant ayant succombé à ce qui semble être une overdose, Caleb et ses comparses sont immédiatement soupçonnés d'y être pour quelque chose. Sarah Wenham, une nouvelle venue, a encore plus de mal à s'intégrer. Elle a en outre l'impression constante que quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'espionne. Plus que jamais, Caleb et ses amis doivent être sur leurs gardes et protéger le secret ancestral qui les lie. Tous savent que chaque utilisation de leurs fascinants pouvoirs les fait vieillir prématurément. L'arrivée d'un nouveau, Chase Collins, va tout remettre en cause...

_Je tiens à vous préciser que ce résumé est volontairement évasif, par contre, je dois dire que le personnage de Sarah ne meurt pas dans le film, mais pour ma part, je souhaitais que le personnage meurent._

Prologue

C'était la fin, l'apocalypse pour Caleb. Sarah était là, gisant sur le sol calciné de la vieille grange son corps clairsemé de marques de brûlures, son visage livide était serein. Des larmes ruisselèrent sur le beau visage de Caleb, qui ne savait même plus où il était. Alors c'était donc ça, Chase Collins avait gagné, il avait eu Sarah. Le visage crispé par la haine, Caleb ne vit pas son ami Pogue s'approchait de lui accompagné d'Evelyn qui bien que moins affecté que son fils, avait les traits tirés. Pogue posa une main fraternelle sur son épaule en demandant d'une voix compatissante :

« ça va vieux ? »

Caleb ne répondit pas, il se contenta de fixer le cadavre de Sarah comme s'il espérait qu'il revienne miraculeusement à la vie. A son tour, Evelyn enlaça affectueusement son fils, qui était bien trop amorphe pour repousser ce geste d'affection maternelle. Elle garda pendant quelques minutes son bras autour de son fils qui ne sembla pas vouloir bouger, mais ni Pogue ni elle-même n'allaient le laisser ici, dans l'humidité et le froid de l'automne. Evelyn passa son bras sous celui de Caleb et lui emboîta le pas vers la voiture qui était garé là, celui-ci se laissa guider sans émettre le moindre son, elle ouvrit la porte, et Caleb s'assit sur le siège passager tandis qu'Evelyn s'assit derrière le volant. Elle posa les deux mains sur le volant avant de tourner le buste vers Caleb qui avait toujours le regard fixé devant lui, elle approcha sa main droite de la joue de son fils et dit dans un murmure :

« Je sais que c'est dur mon chéri. Mais ne te laisses pas aller à la souffrance, il faut que tu continues à vivre, je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'aurait voulu Sarah : que tu vives ta vie. »

Elle sourit faiblement, et mis le contact ...


	2. Chapitre 1

_Chers Lecteurs, _

_D'abord, je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps avant de poster la suite, mais j'attendais que quelqu'un manifeste un quelconque intérêt pour ma fic, je m'adresse donc plus particulièrement à toi : Tinkerbell Snape (héhé !). J'espère que cette suite correspondra à vos attentes et n'hésite pas à « reviewer » pour me donner vos impressions. Voilà, j'ai re-regardé The Covenant pour me remettre les idées au clair, donc voilà._

_Bonne lecture !_

____________________________

_Quelques mois plus tard. _

A Ipswich Massachusetts, les saisons avaient suivis leurs cours effaçant des mémoires les évènements tragiques de l'automne, et les jeunes gens de la région avaient repris le cours de leurs vies. Les choses n'avaient guère changés pour la Bande, seul Caleb semblait avoir pris de la distance, son comportement était plus froid et il ne semblait pas affecté par la folie que son pouvoir aurait dû créer en lui. Il marchait d'un pas décidé en direction du bureau de la conseillère d'orientation pour discuter de son choix pour l'université, il n'était pas encore fixé mais se souvint qu'il avait vaguement évoqué le sujet avec Sarah, avant que… les mots butèrent dans son esprit, et un violent pincement au cœur le fit se redresser. Au même moment, une main amicale le frappa à l'épaule et lui demanda d'un ton jovial :

« Hey Caleb ! Tu vas où d'un pas si décidé ? »

Les yeux de Caleb roulèrent vers son ami et il lui répondit d'un ton monocorde :

« Je vais voir la conseillère d'orientation. Elle m'a convoqué pour parler de mon choix universitaire. »

Pogue ricana légèrement avant d'ajouter, caustique :

« Quel sérieux Caleb ! Dis-moi, le nouveau but de ta vie c'est d'être canoniser ou quelque chose du genre ? »

Caleb ne releva pas, Pogue essayait depuis des mois de le faire sortir de ses gonds sans résultats. Face à l'absence de réaction de Caleb, Pogue explosa :

« Mais putain Caleb ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?! Tu nous fais quoi depuis l'automne j'ai l'impression d'être en

face de quelqu'un qui est cérébralement mort ! On est ami depuis l'enfance, mais là, j'en ai assez de te voir déambuler comme une âme en peine ! Ressaisis-toi, merde ! Sarah est morte, et c'est pas en restant amorphe que tu vas pouvoir y changer grand chose ! »

Cela faisait des mois que Pogue espérait que Caleb arrive à prendre le dessus, mais s'en était trop pour lui. Caleb resta stoïque face à la colère Pogue, et tourna les talons.

Il avait beau être jeune, le souvenir de Sarah restait toujours très vivace. Il gardait la tête baissé, les mains profondément enfoncés dans la veste de son uniforme, les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses chaussures.

Il avait l'esprit totalement ailleurs, et alors qu'il tournait dans l'angle du couloir des salles de cours pour rejoindre celui des bureaux de l'administration, il heurta violemment quelqu'un. Il entendit vaguement le bruit sourd de livres qui tombent sur le sol.

Il se ressaisit, et il regarda la personne qui était accroupie sur le sol et ramassait rageusement ses livres et ses feuilles éparpillés sur le sol, il l'entendit marmonner :

« C'est pas possible, personne regarde devant lui dans cette foutue école ! »

C'était une fille aux longs cheveux noirs et lisses comme l'aile d'un corbeau. Elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille et il remarqua qu'elle avait des yeux gris pâle et une peau diaphane. Il retrouva sa contenance et s'accroupit en face d'elle et commença à l'aider à ramasser :

« Désolé, je t'avais pas vu »

Elle ne leva même pas la tête, et répondit sèchement :

« Y'a pas de mal, j'ai l'habitude. »

Ils se redressèrent simultanément, et elle se décida à lever son regard vers lui. Elle ne marqua pas cette espèce d'expression qu'ont les chiens qui salivent devant une belle pièce de viande, elle se contenta de le toisait avec mépris avant de le contourner en marmonnant un vague : « Merci ! »

Caleb haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il réfléchis une seconde pour essayer de se souvenir s'il l'avait vu auparavant, mais il se dit qu'il aurait sans doute remarquer une fille avec des yeux pareils. Il haussa les épaules en se disant qu'après tout il s'en fichait, et traversa le couloir au pas de course.

Lily Bates était nouvelle à Spencer, et elle ne cherchait pas à se faire des amis, son but était de réussir son année et d'être admise à Yale, le reste n'avait que peu ou pas d'importance. Elle s'engouffra dans la bibliothèque et s'assit dans le coin le plus tranquille même si la bibliothèque était presque déserte. Elle jeta un regard furtif, à droite et à gauche, puis retira un vieux livre relié en cuir de la pile qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. C'était un très vieux livre, un livre de magie et elle s'en serait voulu que l'énergumène qui l'avait percuté de plein fouet, le trouve surtout qu'il semblait faire parti de la « noblesse » de Spencer. Cela devait être lui, le fameux Aaron dont lui avait rebattu les oreilles sa camarade de chambre un « parfait connard » selon elle. Elle commença à le feuilleter fébrilement, l'excitation palpable de toucher des siècles de savoir…Et la seconde raison qui avait motivé sa venue à Spencer.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Désolée mes très chers lecteurs ! . J'ose espérer que vous me pardonnerez l'attente insoutenable pour la suite [on y croit, on y croit XD], mais je suis une grosse fainéante et puis j'ai des projets personnels qui accaparent une bonne partie de mon attention depuis quelques mois. Bon, la suite est là, et je pense que je vais m'imposer des délais à partir de maintenant pour pleinement vous satisfaire ^_^Voilà bonne lecture !_

_Sydney B. _

____________________

La nuit tombée sur Ipswich, c'était une de ses nuits de début mars où un épais brouillard envahissait toutes les terres environnantes comme un manteau lugubre. Lily adorait ce temps, cette atmosphère, cette sensation étrange qui mélangeait angoisse et poussée d'adrénaline. Elle avait calé son sac à main entre son bras et ses côtes, elle sentait l'humidité qui lui chatouillait la peau, et la peur commençait à prendre le dessus sur l'excitation : « Elle en met un temps… » pensa t-elle au moment où des phares percés l'obscurité.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, parce que c'était fou de constater comme ce campus pouvait être désert malgré ces cinq cent élèves. La voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur, ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler le grand luxe, mais au moins, ça la faisait sortir un peu et puis ça lui permettrais de voir comment les jeunes s'amusaient dans ce trou.

Elle s'inséra dans le véhicule, la voix enjouée de sa colocataire l'accueillit :

_ Hey ! Désolée pour le retard Lily, mais la visite chez mes parents s'est éternisée, tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'ils peuvent perdre comme temps en recommandation inutiles. Ça va, toi ?

La jeune fille acquiesça avec un petit sourire :

_ Oui, mais j'avoue que j'ai eu peur que tu me fasses faux bond, Nat.

_ Moi ! Je n'aurais jamais osé voyons ! feint-elle de s'indigner.

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

C'était bruyant, trop bruyant, Lily avait perdu l'habitude. Nathalie semblait parfaitement à son aise, à peine arrivée, elle sembla oublier sa présence et se précipita vers son copain, plutôt mignon à la peau basanée qui semblait avoir du sang Amérindien dans les veines. Lily les laissa et s'engouffra dans la foule pour atteindre le bar qu'elle ne quitterait sans doute pas.

Elle trouva un siège, et s'assit en hélant le barman, qui lui posant en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire un petit verre remplie de vodka. Elle se saisit de la rondelle de citron qui était sur le bord du verre et la pressa vigoureusement avant de touiller le verre d'un mouvement circulaire du poignet. Elle commençait à le boire doucement, quand quelqu'un la bouscula légèrement dans son dos. Agacée, Lily se retourna vivement prête à cracher son venin sur l'importun.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa stupéfaite, c'était (encore) lui, le grand brun aux yeux mélancolique.

Le jeune se confondit en excuse :

_ Oh ! Pardon, mais euh…on m'a poussé…je euh m'excuse…

Caleb s'immobilisa à son tour en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'elle, la fille de ce matin. Il s'apprêta à renouveler ces excuses, mais elle l'en empêcha en lâchant :

_ C'est une conspiration. Tu as juré de me bousculer jusqu'à ce mort s'en suive, c'est bien ma veine.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit rire. Cette fille avait du mordant, elle avait même réussi à le faire rire, ça le surpris et il constata qu'elle l'observait sans un mot, il décida d'en profiter :

_ Euh, je m'appelle Caleb Danvers, dit-il en tendant la main.

Pendant une fraction de secondes la jeune fille sembla surprise, puis elle serra sa main :

_ Lily Bates.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle demanda du voix mal assurée :

_ Alors tu n'es pas Aaron…Aaron dont j'ai oublié le nom de famille.

Cette fois, Caleb éclata franchement de rire :

_ Non, non ! D'ailleurs je dois dire que c'est bien la première fois qu'on me « confond » avec lui.

Lily cacha son embarras derrière une mèche de cheveux :

_ Désolée.

_ Y'a pas de mal, répondit le jeune homme le sourire fixé sur les lèvres.

C'était étrange comme il se sentait bien tout à coup, bien qu'il ne s'était pas senti depuis un long moment, et il ne voulait pas interrompre cette sensation de bien-être presque nouvelle :

_ Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant cette année à Spencer, tu viens d'où ?

La jeune fille était surprise qu'il n'essaie pas soit de la draguer soit de la fuir carrément, et puis qui était ce Danvers ? Après tout, elle n'en avait rien à faire, il était sympa, et rien ne lui interdisait de se lier d'amitié avec qui que soit.

_ En effet, je viens de New York.

_ Et pourquoi es-tu venu t'enterrer dans un coin aussi paumé qu'Ipswich ? Parce que je doute qu'il n'y ait pas de bonnes écoles privés à New York.

C'était une question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, elle devait trouver quelques choses à répondre et vite :

_ Euh…c'est plutôt pour une sorte de rituel familial… mon grand-père a terminé ces études supérieures ici, avant d'entrer à Harvard.

_ Ok. Et tu veux aller à Harvard aussi donc ?

_ Non, je vise Yale, je veux faire du journalisme. Mon grand-père était avocat. Et toi, d'où viens-tu et que vises-tu après le lycée ?

Il sourit :

_ Ma famille vit à Ipswich depuis des générations, et je suis un peu comme toi une tradition familiale, mon père a obtenu son diplôme à Harvard et je voudrais suivre ses traces.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa montre, ça faisait bien deux bonnes heures qu'elle discutait avec Caleb, elle ne devait pas s'oublier et se coucher trop tard sinon le lendemain, elle serait à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Elle n'était plus à New York et ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heures.

Elle s'apprêta à dire à son interlocuteur qu'elle devait partir quand soudain, surgirent trois garçons :

_ Caleb mon pote, on te laisse deux minutes tout seul et tu embêtes déjà les jeunes filles ! C'est pas sérieux ! lança l'un d'entre eux en ébouriffant les cheveux de Caleb qui prit une mine renfrognée.

_ Salut, je suis Reid Garwin, dit le blond avec un sourire séducteur.

_ Lily Bates, répondit la jeune fille impassible.

Les deux autres se présentèrent à leur tour de façon moins directe, le premier un garçon aux cheveux longs tendit sa main en tenant toujours Caleb par les épaules d'un geste fraternel :

_ Moi, c'est Pogue.

_ Lily

_ Et moi, c'est Tyler, dit le troisième à tendant sa main à son tour.

La jeune fille était un peu gênée, et Caleb dut le constater car il dit :

_ Désolée Lily, ces macaques ne savent pas toujours se tenir…

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je dois partir de toute façon. Ravie de vous avoir tous rencontrés.

A peine eut-elle terminée sa phrase qu'elle tourna les talons et traversa la foule du bar qui n'avait pas désempli.

Caleb était un peu déçu, il aurait voulu la raccompagner pour pouvoir discuter encore un peu. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, elle avait réussi en peu de temps à faire ce qu'aucun n'avait réussi à faire durant les six mois précédents, c'est à dire lui changeait un tant soit peu les idées. Il devait la revoir c'était impératif.

Il emprunta la route déserte qui le menait chez lui, l'esprit un peu vide, il venait de déposer Reid qui s'était fait retirer son permis pendant les vacances pour conduite en état d'ivresse. Soudain, malgré le son élevé de l'auto radio, il entendit un bruit qui ressemblait à la foudre qui tombe, mais ce n'était pas normal, le temps était humide mais pas orageux. Il arrêta sa voiture sur le bas côté de la route et sortit de sa voiture.

______________________

_J'interrompt le récit ici, pour vous laissez matière à cogiter :p je suis cruelle ! Mwahaha ! J'escompte continuer le récit pour dans deux semaines si tout va bien et si vous continuez à adhérer. _

_Le mot d'ordre est toujours le même n'hésite pas à me faire part de vos remarques, je les attends avec impatience. _

_xoxo _

_Sydney B. _


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bon, je n'ai pas trop respecté les délais que je m'étais auto-imposée mais je vais essayer de rattraper plus ou moins le coup en vous postant la suite ici. Enfin, je me tais ! Bonne lecture ! _

***

Caleb n'avait pas redémarré, écoutant le silence l'oreille à l'affût. Soudain, un battement d'ailes noires passa devant le pare-brise du jeune homme. Il se posa sur une branche, parfaitement invisible dans l'obscurité, il croassa de façon sinistre, faisant sursauter Caleb qui gardait l'oreille à l'affût.

Quelques secondes passèrent, quand un éclair jaillit d'entre les arbres, suivi immédiatement derrière par une créature étrange. Menue, des longs cheveux argentés brillant dans les rayons de la lune pleine, elle interrompit son mouvement alors qu'elle était juste devant la voiture. « Nom de Dieu ! Mais qui est-ce ? » pensa Caleb sous le choc, il décida d'allumer les phares pour mieux discerner ses traits.

Illuminée, la frêle créature se retourna vivement, les phares illuminant ses prunelles écarlates. Même assis sur son siège automobile, Caleb eut un mouvement de recul. C'était étrange c'était une fille…un être humain en somme, mais il y avait quelque chose de totalement inhumain et dépourvu d'âme chez elle. Lorsqu'elle lui lança un demi-sourire de prédateur, même la conviction d'être un puissant sorcier ne parvint pas à réprimer un frisson d'effroi de lui parcourir l'échine.

Un autre éclair tomba et la créature disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Caleb remit le contact et démarra en trombes.

Caleb claqua la porte d'entrée du manoir derrière lui.

_ Oh mon Dieu, Caleb ! Te voilà enfin ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne rentrerais jamais, mon chéri ! s'écria Evelyn en précipitant hors du séjour.

_Oui, maman, je suis rentrée, et je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, répondit le jeune homme sans prendre le temps d'embrasser sa mère, qui eut une moue contrariée.

Caleb avait l'esprit beaucoup trop occupé pour avoir une autre de ces conversations à cœur ouvert à propos de Sarah, et du fait qu'il devait oublier son sentiment de culpabilité.

Le jeune homme posa sa veste sur le fauteuil près de la grande fenêtre puis, se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. En prenant sa douche, il se remémora les évènements de la journée, en se disant que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu autant de mouvements près de Spencer depuis la mort de Sarah. A la pensée de ce prénom, quantité d'images disparates apparurent devant les yeux de Caleb, et il ressentit un violent pincement au cœur. Même après les mois qui s'était écoulés, le souvenir de Sarah restait encore douloureux.

Quand aurait-il fini avec son deuil ? On avait beau lui dire et le répéter que _la vie continuait_, que _Sarah n'aurait pas voulu qu'il gâche sa vie_, il n'y arrivait pas. Et bien que brève, leur relation avait été intense et passionnée, il ne pouvait pas faire une croix sur le passé aussi facilement. La gorge de Caleb se noua, ces yeux le brûlaient alors que les bons moments passés lui saturaient l'esprit. Puis soudain, des yeux d'un gris insondable et froid balayèrent tout le reste, insufflant à l'esprit accablé de Caleb, un peu de sérénité.

Le jeune homme sortit de la douche et noua une serviette autour de sa taille, avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il s'affala sur son lit, ses pensées focalisées sur les yeux gris et la personne à laquelle ils appartenaient. « Quelle étrange fille quand même…Lily Bates » pensa t-il en souriant le regard perdu dans la contemplation du plafond.

Tout à coup, sans comprendre, les yeux gris si apaisant se nimbèrent de flammes, laissant place aux pupilles cramoisies et cruelles qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la nuit. Caleb se redressa sur son lit dans un sursaut, comme s'il sortait d'un cauchemar, déposant un voile de sueur sur son visage.

Il n'avait pas peur, mais comme une sorte d'appréhension angoissée, il mit un caleçon et se glissa sous la couette.

***

Le réveil avait été rude pour Caleb, son sommeil agité l'avait gardé éveillé jusqu'à quatre heures du matin. Arrivée devant sa salle de cours, Caleb se laissa aller à bailler sous le couvert de sa main, quand Pogue arriva et lui assena une grande tape dans le dos. Le jeune homme manqua de s'étouffer :

_ Pardon, vieux ! Ça va ? Tu vas survivre ? s'enquit Pogue penaud.

Caleb toussa bruyamment avant d'articuler d'une voix étranglée :

_ Ouais, ouais. Je crois que ça va aller.

_ Au fait, Caleb mon pote, tu as revu cette nana là…Euh, Lily, je crois ? Un joli petit lot si tu veux mon avis… lança son ami d'un ton taquin.

_ Ouais bah justement je ne le veux pas ton avis ! répliqua Caleb d'un ton égal.

Un homme au crâne dégarni se fraya un chemin entre eux et entra dans l'amphi suivi par une foule d'élèves.

Pogue jaugea son ami un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, sous le regard agacé de celui-ci. Ils s'assirent au milieu, et furent bientôt rejoint par Reid et Tyler, qui n'y allèrent pas de mains mortes en accolades amicales.

_ Très mignonne la petite brune, Caleb, on peut dire que tu es toujours sur les starting-blocks question drague ! rigola Tyler suivi par les ricanements de Pogue et l'air un peu renfrogné de Reid.

Caleb ignorait combien de temps il allait supporter l'humour douteux de ces amis mais, il devait avouer qu'il trouvait assez amusant.

Le prof émit un grattement de gorge, puis commença :

_ Bien, jeunes gens, vous êtes prié de faire le silence. Nous allons commencer le cours : bien nous en étions arrêter à la troisième partie de l'Enfer de Dante. Avez-vous quelques remarques à faire là-dessus ?

Le silence se fit au point qu'on entendit une mouche volée, quand un claquement de porte trancha le silence. Une petite silhouette entra et s'excusa, essoufflée :

_ Excusez…moi, professeur…

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle, Caleb la reconnut immédiatement ces cheveux noirs et raides, ce teint d'ivoire et ces yeux gris. Il lui aurait été difficile de ne pas la reconnaître, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, des cernes de fatigue cerclés ses yeux accentuant son imperceptible expression grave. Elle s'assit au fond de la salle, sortit un livre du sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière et se plongea dedans sans jeter un regard autour, semblant particulièrement préoccupé.

La cloche sonna dans le brouhaha des élèves qui sont pressés d'aller prendre l'air. Caleb se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires, il fallait qu'il rattrape Lily, son état le préoccupait.

_ Et bien, mec, je sais pas pourquoi tu te dépêches autant. Mais je pense avoir mon idée sur la question, sourit Tyler, il ajouta à voix basse, tu devrais te bouger, parce qu'on dirait que Reid essaie de te coiffer au poteau.

Caleb lui sourit, lança son sac à dos sur son épaule et sortit presque en courant de la salle.


	5. Chapitre 4

Pour tous ceux qui suivent cette fic', je les remercie bien bas. Voici le nouveau chapitre des « Liens du Sang ».

_Et puis, c'est le dernier chapitre que j'écris avant mon départ en Angleterre, et je vous promets que les quelques jours avant que je reprenne les cours vous aurez droit au chapitre 5, en espérant que celui-ci vous incite à lire la suite._

_Tendrement vôtre,_

_Sydney B. _

_***_

Lily entendit cette voix qu'elle commençait à bien reconnaître, qui la hélait. Elle se retourna en essayant d'afficher un sourire amène, lorsque le jeune homme arriva à sa hauteur, légèrement essoufflé :

_ Hey, Lily !

_ Bonjour euh ?

_ Caleb

A la vue de la mine déçue du jeune homme, Lily s'en voulut de mentir avec autant d'aplomb, mais elle ne voulait pas d'attache, pas maintenant qu'elle avait presque atteint son but et qu'elle retournerait bientôt chez elle.

_ Oui, c'est ça ! Caleb ! Ravie de te revoir, tu t'es remis de ta soirée d'hier ?

Caleb sembla s'illuminer tout à coup et il répondit avec enthousiasme :

_ Ouais ! Plutôt bien, j'applique à la lettre le slogan qui veut que : « celui qui conduit c'est celui qui ne boit pas. »

_ Un vrai enfant de cœur, ricana Lily avec amusement.

Caleb inclina la tête de telle façon qu'il assombrissait ces yeux :

_ A ta place, je ne jurerais pas dessus

Lily eut un frisson, mais elle en sut déterminer si c'était de la peur ou de l'excitation, lorsqu'il lâcha platement :

_ Bon, j'ai cours là. On ne revoit plus tard.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil mutin, qui surprit Lily a tel point qu'elle partit dans la direction opposée sans réfléchir.

Lily se laissa aller contre un mur et prit une profonde inspiration. Voilà, c'était trop tard, ce gars avait réussi à pénétrer insidieusement son esprit. Quel cours avait-elle maintenant ? Hum, anglais. Elle pouvait le sécher, elle pourrait aisément rattraper son retard plus tard.

La jeune fille monta l'escalier vers la bibliothèque, c'était sans doute l'endroit le plus tranquille de toute l'Académie Spencer. Elle entra et se cala entre le rayon des encyclopédies et de la littérature classique autant dire les rayons désertés par les personnes saines d'esprits.

En prenant garde qu'il n'y ait personne, elle sortit de nouveau son vieux livre à la couverture reliée, Lily ouvrit la page qu'elle avait marqué d'un onglet rouge vif, et lut en mimant du bout des lèvres les paroles latines : _Jubeo malos spiritos partire fugireque (1). _

Lily cherchait depuis tellement longtemps, il était temps qu'elle reprenne le cours de sa vie, si l'on peut dire, en plus elle se trouvait à l'épicentre de la magie. Elle se sermonnait mentalement de ne pas se réjouir trop tôt, car ce n'était pas encore fini, non pas encore, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé les Quatre, même si elle était convaincue de ne pas avoir besoin d'eux pour régler ces problèmes.

Le temps s'écoulait de façon étrangement lente, Lily regardait les feuilles tombées des arbres. Elle avait toujours aimé l'automne, sans doute parce que ça précédait l'hiver. Son esprit vagabondait, elle se souvint du nombre d'hiver qu'elle avait passé avec son grand-père à boire des chocolats chauds et à faire du patin sur le lac de Central Park.

La cloche sonna et une voix interpella Lily :

_ Ah ! Je te retrouve enfin Lil' ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire à la bibliothèque à longueur de journée ? Et me dit pas que tu bosses, je te croirais pas.

Lily ne voulait pas lui mentir alors, elle se contenta d'arborer son plus beau sourire.

_ Bon Nat' ! C'est pas que je n'aime pas cet endroit mais, on devrait sortir prendre un peu l'air.

_ En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne !

Son amie lui laissa à peine le temps d'attraper son sac, qu'elles étaient déjà dans l'escalier.

Tous les élèves étaient dans le hall, et s'agglutinaient vers la sortie, ce n'était pas normal. Lily se dégagea du bras de son amie et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Les policiers avaient défini un périmètre de sécurité à l'aide d'un bandeau rouge et blanc.

_ Circulez les enfants ! Y'a rien à voir ! s'écria un policier pour essayer de disperser l'attroupement.

Lily était sous le choc, car à présent sa curiosité était satisfaite, elle voyait, un cadavre de garçon, dont la tête avait fait un tour à 360° et qui semblait vouloir se détacher du reste de son corps.

La jeune fille eut du mal à réprimer un haut le cœur lorsque Nathalie vint pour la sortir de sa torpeur en la tirant en arrière pour l'éloigner de cette scène macabre. Son esprit bourdonnait, c'était une sorte de rythme infernal qui lui martelait les tempes. Son amie essaya de la calmer avec quelques paroles apaisantes, mais Lily se dégagea violemment de la prise de Nathalie et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

S'en était trop ! Pourquoi elle !? Elle l'ignorait mais elle en avait assez, assez de toutes ses morts atroces. La jeune fille avait envie de pleurer, même si elle ne connaissait pas la victime, c'était une mort de plus, une mort inexpliquée…comme d'habitude. Elle entendait déjà les rumeurs les plus improbables circulées parmi la foule, et cela n'était pas pour la rassurée, elle se sentait nauséeuse.

_ Hey ! Est-ce que ça va ? lança une voix grave dans le dos de Lily qui se raidit.

_ Oui, hacha t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il déglutit :

_ Tu es blanche comme un linge. Tu es sûre que tout va bien.

Elle hocha la tête avant de rire amèrement :

_ Ça m'apprendra à vouloir être morbide.

Un court silence s'installa, puis Lily reprit d'une voix dure :

_ Tu ne devrais pas être là, elle rit intérieurement, en se disant qu'elle non plus n'avait pas sa place ici, ni ailleurs.

_ Toi, non plus, lui répondit-il comme en écho à ses pensées.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de surprises avant de se ressaisir et demanda :

_ Comment est-ce arrivé ? Tu le sais ?

Caleb secoua la tête en l'aidant à s'asseoir comme un des arbres du parc. Nathalie n'avait pas remarqué l'état de son amie est continué à essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait :

_ Là, ça va mieux ?

_Oui, merci… C'est tellement affreux ce qui est arrivé à ce garçon, lança t-elle, mais Caleb avait l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs. Son regard fixait le lointain, et semblait complètement déconnectée de la réalité.

_ Caleb ? Caleb ? appela Lily

_ Hum ? Tu te sens mieux ?

_ Oui, beaucoup mieux.

_ Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai quelques petits trucs à faire. Tu m'excuses ?

_ Bien sûr…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'il avait déjà disparu à travers la foule, toujours compacte malgré les efforts de la police pour la disperser.

Après les derniers évènements, il devenait encore plus nécessaire pour Lily de venir à bout de son problème rapidement. La jeune fille se redressa, et entreprit de s'enfonçait un peu plus dans les bois, là où les autres élèves ne s'aventuraient que rarement, serrant toujours contre elle, l'épais volume relié.

_________________________________________

Note :

(1) Jubeo malos spiritos partire fugireque : formule latine (je ne l'ai pas inventé :p)


	6. Chapitre 5

_Chèrs amis, après moult temps d'absence, me voici…enfin, de retour, pour un nouveau chapitre tant attendu (hum). Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui auraient aimés un retour plus tôt. Mais je dois avouer que je manquais cruellement d'inspiration, ce qui, je l'admets, n'est pas vraiment une bonne excuse. Après ce laïus très inspiré, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. _

_Amicalement vôtre, Syd. _

_P.S : Théoriquement la suite ne devrait pas se faire attendre, ceci n'étant qu'une mise en bouche. _

Après les derniers évènements, il devenait encore plus nécessaire pour Lily de venir à bout de son problème rapidement. La jeune fille se redressa, et entreprit de s'enfonçait un peu plus dans les bois, là où les autres élèves ne s'aventuraient que rarement, serrant toujours contre elle, l'épais volume relié. « Il est plus que temps d'en finir avec tout ça, se dit-elle », elle devait absolument en finir avec ses « démons » et le plus tôt serait le mieux, elle ne voulait plus voir de cadavre plus jamais. Elle s'assit sur son lit, et en prenant garde à ce que Nathalie n'entre pas en trombe dans la chambre, elle sortit l'épais volume de sous son lit et commença à relire la formule avant de se saisir de son téléphone portable.

Caleb essayait désespérément de se concentrer sur sa dissertation d'anglais, mais rien n'y faisait son esprit vagabondé sans cesse. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer mais il était étrangement anxieux comme s'il pressentait que quelque chose d'horrible aller à nouveau se produire dans la petite bourgade d'Ipswich, et il sentait le fantôme de Sarah se rapprochait de lui à nouveau, dans un souffle glacé. De plus, il avait la conviction qu'un sombre secret entouré la personne de Lily, son malaise lorsqu'il avait vu le cadavre de ce garçon devant l'école, comme si cela n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait un cadavre ou quelle se sentait coupable.

Son téléphone sonna, le sortant soudainement de sa rêverie.

« _ Allô ?

_ Caleb ? Tu as entendu pour le gars qui est mort ?

_ Oui, Pogue. J'étais même sur les lieux, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_ Euh ! Tu te moques de moi ! ça te rappelles rien ?

_ Je t'arrête tout de suite, Pogue, c'est pas exactement le même mode opératoire que le dernier cadavre.

_ Ah, tu m'intéresse, vieux. Mais on devrait en parler face à face. Ça te dit qu'on se retrouve quelque part pour prendre un verre, on en discuterait avec Reed et Tyler. Ça te branche ?

_ Oui, tu as raison. Faisons ça. Je te retrouve chez Nicky dans une heure ?

_ Parfait, à plus tard dans ce cas. »

Caleb referma son téléphone, avant de clore son exemplaire de Faust, de toute façon, il n'arrivera pas à faire sa dissert' ce soir, c'est peine perdu autant faire quelque chose d'important ou du moins divertissant. Mais avant de rejoindre ses « frères » il devait au moins prendre une douche, parce qu'il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il sentait la sueur et l'angoisse suintait de chaque pore de sa peau, un peu d'eau chaude suffirait.

A croire que l'atmosphère était toujours lugubre à Ipswich, toujours nimbée de brouillard comme un soir d'Halloween, de plus l'air était glacial pour un mois d'octobre, Lily frissonnait dans son gros pull en attendant son mystérieux interlocuteur. Alors que tout semblait se faire plus oppressant dans ce silence mortel, la jeune fille sentit une présence dans son dos, comme une masse d'air qui se déplace. Elle se retourna vivement, sur le qui-vive, son cœur tambourinant violemment sa poitrine. Personne. Son angoisse grimpa d'un cran. Pourquoi diable mettait-il autant de temps à se manifester ? Ils devaient se retrouver quand la lune serait haute, et elle l'était depuis environ une heure et demi. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta ouvrant la bouche dans un cri muet.

« _ Oh ! C'est vous. Vous m'avez une de ses peurs, soupira Lily avec soulagement. J'avais tellement peur que ça soit le meurtrier de ce pauvre garçon dans les bois.

_ Je comprends, répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix grave. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez du nouveau pour notre affaire.

_ En effet, se reprit-elle en commençant à ouvrir son sac pour en extraire le volumineux tome. Comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai réussi à trouver le grimoire que nous recherchions. Pouvez-vous me débarrasser de mon problème maintenant ? »

Il lui sourit en prenant le manuscrit presque fébrilement, ce que ne manqua pas de noter Lily, et commença à le feuilleter avec une sorte d'avidité étrange.

« _ Voilà, qui est vraiment fascinant, dit-il pour lui-même avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme. Et bien, selon toute vraisemblance, je vais pouvoir « guérir » votre mystérieux mal, ma chère. Tenez, je vous le rends, le temps que nos conditions réciproques soit pleinement rempli. Nous conviendrons d'un nouveau rendez-vous pour faire ce qu'il faut. Pour l'heure, faites bien attention à vous. »

Il tourna les talons, et Lily n'eut même pas le temps de lui rendre la politesse qu'il avait déjà disparu comme il était arrivé. Enfin bref, elle devait maintenant se dépêcher de retourner au dortoir où il se pourrait que ça ait des conséquences des plus fâcheuses…pour tout le monde.


	7. Chapitre 6

_Mes chers lecteurs et lectrices (plus probablement __), _

_Je suis plus que contente de l'engouement que suscite ma fic auprès d'un petit échantillon d'entre vous. Encore une fois, je m'excuse d'avoir laisser ce récit en stand-by pendant si longtemps mais n'en déplaise à certain(e)s d'entre vous, j'ai aussi une existence à mener, qui est loin d'être rose et facile tous les jours (comme tout le monde). _

_Enfin bref, je vous épargne les clichés. Je voulais surtout remercier les personnes qui suivent ou ont suivi le récit à un moment donné, et on perdue tout espoir de voir cette histoire progressé un jour, mais sachez que vos « reviews » me font vraiment chaud au cœur, car j'ai toujours nourri le secret espoir de pouvoir devenir écrivain un jour, et vos commentaires m'incitent à poursuivre dans cette direction. _

_Merci beaucoup, _

_Syd._

_PS : A présent, j'ai un Twitter, donc si vous voulez communiquer votre satisfaction ou vos coups de gueules concernant cette fic, vous pouvez le faire __ (vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil) _

Caleb ne tenait plus en place, il attendait Pogue qui devait sûrement avoir du mal à convaincre Reed de venir à ce rendez-vous. Ces questions lui rappelaient l'année précédente et ravivait la douleur d'avoir perdu Sarah. Il sentait toutes ses idées noires l'envahir comme une vieille amie qui le ramenait sans cesse à ce passé douloureux et qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier.

Le jeune homme n'étant pas d'une très grande patience, s'apprêtait à quitter le bar, il réunit ses affaires et laissa tomber quelques billets sur la table pour payer sa bière et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il faillit percuter, une nouvelle fois, la jeune fille à la chevelure de jais.

« _ Décidément c'est une habitude pour les garçons d'Ipswich de percuter les gens ? dit-elle une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

_ Je pourrais en dire autant de vous, ma chère, riposta Caleb d'une intonation volontairement guindée ».

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent, alors qu'une légère sensation de gêne s'installa,

« _ Euh comment ça va ? dirent-ils à l'unisson. Ils se rirent légèrement.

_ Les dames d'abord, lança Caleb d'un ton volontairement badin.

Lily laissa échapper un petit rire :

_ Ça peut aller, répondit-elle sans grande conviction, ce que Caleb ne manqua pas de noter mais se garda bien de faire un commentaire.

_ Je suis ravie de constater en tout cas que tu n'as pas quitté Ipswich en hurlant, c'est bon signe. Tu as réussi à te remettre de tes émotions de l'autre fois ?

_ On peut dire ça. »

Lily espérait avoir réussi à éluder la question sans trop éveiller les soupçons de son interlocuteur, car elle avait conscience que cette demi-vérité sonnait faux.

« _ Et toi ? Pas trop secouer ? Questionna-t-elle pour donner le change et éviter qu'un sentiment de malaise ne s'installe.

Caleb ne sembla pas prêter attention à la manœuvre et répondit :

_ Disons que ce n'est pas le premier meurtre d'étudiant qui se soit produit ici…donc on peut dire que je suis un peu rodé.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton détaché qui le surprit lui-même, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

_ … Mais ne va pas penser que je sois un sale gosse de riche, froid et sans cœur !

Comme perdue dans ses pensées, Lily ajouta d'un ton étrangement lointain :

_ Cette possibilité ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit.

Réalisant soudainement ce qu'elle venait de dire, la jeune fille sortit d'un coup de sa torpeur et ajouta vivement :

_ Euh, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir, Caleb…mais je dois y aller, excuse-moi. »

Pris au dépourvu, Caleb n'eut même pas l'opportunité d'essayer de la retenir, et bégaya un vague « au revoir » alors qu'elle franchissait précipitamment la porte, tandis que ces amis entraient.

Assis dans un coin à l'écart, les « fils d'Ipswich » discutaient assez vivement, mais sous couvert de l'animation permanente qui régnait dans le restaurant. Heureusement d'ailleurs pour eux, sinon leur conversation aurait pu lever le voile sur l'étrange connivence qui unissait le quatuor.

« _ Tu es sûr de toi, Caleb ? demanda Pogue, tu ne penses pas que l'autre connard soit de retour en ville pour mener une sorte de croisade contre nous ?

_ J'ai vu le corps de cet homme, Pogue…Il y avait une expression de terreur sauvage figé sur son visage…comme s'il avait été saisi par la peur. Et puis, Chase ne déboîtait pas les vertèbres de ses victimes, c'est trop direct, pas assez sournois pour que ça vienne de lui.

Pogue haussa les épaules à moitié convaincu, tandis que Tyler revenait à la charge avec force argument :

_ Peut-être que votre combat de l'an dernier, l'a laissé sans pouvoir et que de ce fait, il nettoie ses traces en utilisant des méthodes plus…basiques ?

_ C'est une possibilité que l'on ne peut pas écarter, mais je ne sais pas…pour moi, il y a quelque chose de louche là-dessous. Je pense que c'est Chase, car entre nous, je doute que l'incendie de la grange ait réussi à nous en débarrasser contrairement à ce que dit le rapport officiel de la police, confirma Caleb.

_ Ça semble évident, un sorcier puissant comme il l'était ne pouvait se résigner à périr dans ce brasier, c'est trop…trop quoi ! Mais ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il n'est pas tenté de prendre contact avec l'un d'entre nous…Ou plus sobrement, qu'il n'est pas essayé de nous éliminer pour récupérer notre magie, conclue Pogue.

Ses comparses acquiescèrent, sauf Reed qui n'y tenait plus, entendre ces amis parlaient ainsi relever vraiment de la paranoïa collective pour lui :

« _ Les mecs vous racontaient n'importe quoi ! Laissez-moi vous dire que cet enculé de Chase est mort et bien mort en plus ! Vous vous souvenez ? Il a été cramé en même temps que la vieille grange Putnam ! Et c'est bien fait pour sa gueule ! s'exclama Reed avec son agressivité habituelle.

Ces camarades étaient sidérés de voir à quel point, Reed pouvait réagir comme un crétin parfois, et bien qu'étant habituellement toujours de son côté, Tyler lui-même ne pouvait pas prendre son partie cette fois :

_ Bordel, Reed ! Est-ce que tu t'es au moins entendu !? Je pense que Pogue et Caleb ont raison, rappelle-toi, on a rien retrouvé dans les décombres si ce n'est le corps de Sarah... D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas trouvé ça super flippant qu'il soit si bien préservé !? N'importe quel corps dans une telle fournaise aurait dû être quasi-calciné ! Alors arrête de te la jouer genre moi-j'ai-raison ! Soit lucide pour une fois, merde ! »

Reed resta bouche bée, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants Tyler ne s'était jamais retourné contre lui, quoiqu'il arrive il prenait toujours son partie envers et contre tous. Son caractère impulsif ne pouvant le résigner à rejoindre l'avis de ses « amis », Reed leur lança d'un ton acerbe avant de quitter la table : « _ Vous faites chier ! C'est juste des conneries ! » Tyler se leva, et saisit le bras de son ami, mais ce dernier loin de vouloir se laisser convaincre se dégagea et quitta rageusement le restaurant.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher lentement et le froid s'installait de façon plus vive dans l'atmosphère, c'était à croire que cette zone du Massachussetts ne voulait décidément pas sortir des frimas de l'hiver. Reed avançait en direction du dortoir, d'un pas rapide et rageur, celui qui semblait à présent indissociable de sa personnalité quelque peu explosive.

Il était en proie à des émotions très contradictoires, la colère étant toujours une dominante chez lui, mais il en voulait à ses amis, pour une raison qui lui échappait. N'étais-ce pas à cause d'une sorte de jalousie envers Caleb, qu'il se pouvait s'empêcher de lui rentrer dans le lard à la première occasion ? Il n'était pas sûr, mais il avait vraiment l'impression d'être le crétin de service, ce qui le condamnait à être seul. Mais pour qui Caleb se prenait-il à la fin ! Son père ? Il le faisait bien marrer avec son attitude de grand chef tout-puissant ! Si idéal, si parfait ! Il y en avait toujours eu que pour lui !

Alors que les traits de son visage se déformaient lentement à mesurer qu'il sentait monter la rage en lui, il vit une lueur au loin, dans les bois denses qui bordaient le campus. Intrigué, il en oublia presque sa colère, et alors qu'il était presque arrivé à destination, il décida qu'une petite marche ne lui ferait pas de mal et se dirigea vers ce faisceau.

Reed avançait vers l'objet de sa curiosité, se disant que ce n'était peut-être rien, mais qu'il valait mieux en avoir le cœur net. Toutefois, il sentait que c'était vraiment très étrange, et que si ce détail n'avait pas attiré son attention sans raison, il se fraya silencieusement un chemin à travers le bois, veillant scrupuleusement à ne pas faire de bruit et à rester le plus discret possible, il ne fallait pas que l'on puisse se douter un seul instant de sa présence.

A mesure qu'il avançait, la lueur s'intensifiait, mais de façon totalement irréelle. Au départ, Reed avait pensé qu'il aurait pu s'agir, avec un certain esprit pervers, d'un groupe de filles qui s'adonnaient à un rituel magique dans les bois, allumant un feu et retirant leurs vêtements pour se livrer au culte d'une sombre divinité païenne. Mais il avait dû se rendre rapidement à l'évidence, on avait beau être proche de la ville de Salem et tout ce qu'elle pouvait receler d'obscurs folklores, il faisait encore bien trop froid pour qu'une nana saine d'esprit et même complètement cinglée en vienne à se mettre entièrement nue. Au regard de cette certitude, sa méfiance redoubla.

Enfin, il arriva dans une petite clairière et suffisamment près pour voir ce qu'il se tramait. Reed vit alors ce qui « émettait » cette lueur bizarre et presque imperceptible : c'était le reflet de la lune sur des cheveux…des cheveux d'une couleur absolument inhabituelle, entièrement blanc, et qui cascadait dans le dos d'une créature dont Reed ignorait s'il s'agissait d'un humain ou d'autre chose. La créature était debout et lui tournait le dos, elle semblait émettre un léger balancement du bassin, comme suivant une sorte de rythme intérieur, puis, il lui sembla percevoir le son d'une voix légère aux intonations limpides qui parlait dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Soudain, elle se mit à danser dans une sorte de farandole, sa tête se balançant en suivant le mouvement frénétique de ses bras et de ses jambes, ses cheveux ondulant au même rythme. Complètement hypnotisé, Reed ne bougeait plus un muscle, tendu comme un arc, son esprit fouillé sa mémoire se demandant s'il avait déjà rencontré cette chose, mais se disant qu'il se serait souvenu d'un individu aux cheveux argentés. Quand soudain, interrompant net ses réflexions, la créature se cambra, hurlant à pleins poumons avant de se recroqueviller les mains plaquées sur ses tempes, respirant fortement. Reed eut, pendant un instant, l'instinct de vouloir s'approcher pour calmer l'apparente douleur de cette…personne, mais il se ravisa prudemment.

Il en avait assez vu, il fallait qu'il revienne sur ses pas. Non, il n'avait pas peur, mais sa petite voix intérieure lui murmurait qu'il était préférable de battre en retraite pour une fois, et surtout qu'il devait en parler aux autres et le plus tôt serait le mieux mais une voix plus vindicative, lui susurrait sournoisement qu'il devrait plutôt s'adapter à la situation et qu'il en parlerait…peut-être…à Tyler.

_Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Selon les retours que j'aurais, j'envisagerais d'écrire la suite. _

_Votre dévouée…ou presque_

_Syd. _

_PS : j'espère que la dernière partie, très descriptive ne vous aura pas trop endormi. _


End file.
